spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Neoscanisoropterygia (Dinosaurian Tertiary)
Perhaps descended from the same ancestors as the Courtosaurs, the early cretaceous Kakuru, these pacific dinosaurs resemble the Scansoriopterygids of the Late Jurassic of Asia, and have come to resemble their Jurassic counter part, small, insectivorous animals of the trees. Like other continents, the Pacific Eco region has its own parody of the Anteaters; in this case it’s the Neoscanisoropterygians. The Neoscanisoropterygians have several features that separate them from other Coelurosaurs, like long, brushy tail feathers, skulls adapted to eating insects, with nipping jaws. They probably originated in the Palaeocene, with forms such as Arborovenator, a semi- tree dwelling Coelurosaur related to the Suchovenator, which descended into the Courtosaurs. Neoscanisoropterygians climbed up their way up the trees of the Pacific and Australia. While they are found in islands like Samoa, Tonga and Papua New Guinea, its in Australia where they are most diverse. Neoscanisoropterygidae (Nick Pickers) These paravians are commonly found in the trees, picking at insects with their elongated second finger, hence their name. The Tropical Nick Picker and the Tiny Archaepecker represent them. The Tropical Nick Picker (Neoscanisoropteryx Insectophagi) is a small species, perhaps a length of just 20 centimetres long. It climbs up the trees of its home, Papua New Guinea, and seems to be a bird from a distance. It has bright blue tail feathers, extending 30cm behind the animal, surpassing the entire body. Their long fingers help them rip apart insects nests, tearing at the colonies walls. These tiny animal is near the bottom of a long food chain, starting with the plants, and ending with the Indominus Rexoides, with all the youngsters of the local Madagascan fauna (Except for the Giganosuchians and the Dwarf Aquasaurs, which are herbivores) eating them in some point in their life time. The Tropical Nick Pickers are, as a result, very vicious, as their has even been reports of a Tropical Nick Picker scratching at a three- year old (2 meter) Indominus Rexoides, which is a tricky challenge. Their much more relaxed cousin, the Tiny Archaepecker (Neoscanisoropteryx Australasia) is more like a bird than its close cousin. Due to their treetop dwelling, the Tiny Archaepecker has learned to build large, beehive like structures to deter any predators that threaten it, and this goes with effect. Unlike bees, however, the Tiny Archaepecker’s are not Eusocial, and tend to live in family groups of 7. Tiny Archaepecker’s are smaller than their Madagascan relatives, the Tropical Nick Picker. Tiny Archaepecker’s are more secretive than their cousins, and seemed to have developed a beak of sorts, independently to birds, of course. They are a bluish brown colour, with the exception of the males during spring, of course, as there heads turn a bright red, when searching for mates. Females mix with different colonies, to prevent inbreeding. Arborotyrannidae (Tree Tyrants) These predators evolved in the Miocene of Australia, when ancestral Neoscanisoropterygan stock began to develop predatory among other species of Neoscanisoropterygians, and local forest fauna. When most of Australia turned to grassland and desert, one lineage began to live on the ground, and this gave rise to the Running Tyrant. The Running Tyrant (Terratyrannus australensis) is a small, 1 metre member of the Tree Tyrants, albeit it has adapted to life on the ground. These beasts are, in a way, competing with the Courtosaurs, but that’s one view of this creature. Sure, it is ground dwelling, but it is a pure scavenger, with a bite force of 100 PSI. These beasts mildly remind you of the Tyrannosaurs of the north, making other scavengers leave when it arrives. These creatures have a tanned colour to them, and are solitary. It’s arboreal cousin, the 20 centimetre Island Tree Tyrant (Arborotyrannus islandica) is a more social creature, living in harems of 10, led by a female. While the females live in groups, the males are solitary, like their mainland cousin. They are much more colourful, and are much more nimble, swinging through the treetops with ease. These terrors are often preyed upon accidently, and make the predators mouths feel itchy, due to their large claws and teeth, which are very prickly. Insectophagisauridae (Anteatersaurs) Similar to the Running Tyrant, Anteatersaurs originated within the drying out of the Australian countryside. These animals however, stayed with their insect eating lifestyles. These creatures became to resemble the Anteaters of HE, hence their common name. The Papua New Guinea Anteater (Insectophagisaurus pacificensis) is a species of Anteatersaur that, at 3 meters, is the largest Neoscanisoropterygan, and the largest omnivorous animal of the pacific Eco region. Resembling a Anteater, it lumbers across the forest floor looking for its favourite prey, Termites and Ants. It will also go after leaves, like its mainland relative. These animals, like their mainland cousins, are solitary, and have only been seen twice. These animals do not have any predators, even the local Heterovenators avoid them, as seeing their 30cm claws could easily damage their bodies. Their mainland cousin, the Australian Anteater (Insectophagisaurus australensis) is a smaller, at 2.3 meters long, but slightly more social cousin to the Papua New Guinea Anteater. These animals also have their own given privacy, with the exception of a occasional hungry Suchodile have been known to attack a family of Australian Anteaters, only to receive a scar on its face. Australian Anteater’s, along with their cousins, resemble the Ground Sloths of HE. These beasts seem to lumber in their own fantasy world. Category:Dinosaurian Tertiary Category:Dinosaurs Category:Insectivores Category:Oceania Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Alternative Evolution